Sky Fall
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Draco Malfoy finally stands up to his father, and strikes a deal with the Ministry of Magic. In return for the assured safety of himself and his mother, Draco will become a secret agent for the Ministry, and work with them to bring down Voldemort and the Death Eaters. But when he meets the beautiful and witty Hermione Granger, things get turned upside down.
1. Let the Sky Fall

**Skyfall  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this new fic! I got the inspiration for it from a Dramione video on YouTube called Sky Fall, and the Adele song Sky Fall. Once you finish reading this you should got check it out! Here's the link: ** watch?v=X5EkZVcWrAw&list=FL6d7j-gjpdUUHPfIUpXccTg&index=1

Full Summary:

_After Lord Voldemort assigns him the mission of killing Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy finally stands up to his father, and strikes a deal with the Ministry of Magic. In return for the assured safety of himself and his mother, Draco will become a secret agent for the Ministry, and work with them to bring down Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Draco finds it to be a pretty sweet deal, after all, an undercover agent suits his suave and cocky play boy self just fine. He agrees to the deal, and undergoes a hard summer of nonstop training. When the first of September comes around, he's confident in his abilities, and believes he'll be able to put a stop to Voldemort faster and more efficient than Potter ever could. But when he meets the beautiful and witty Hermione Granger, things get turned upside down. Especially when he finds out that she's an agent for the Order of the Phoenix, and she's been assigned the exact same job as him. But not only does she keep turning him down, she also refuses to team up with him. His mission just got a lot more complicated..._

_Hermione Granger is as intelligent as she is sexy; which is saying a lot. As an under cover agent for the Order of the Phoenix, she's spent the last five years working on a mission in Australia. After completing her mission, Hermione is called back to England to receive her next assignment: Figure out, and put a stop to, the Death Eaters' schemes at Hogwarts. Even though she'll have to enroll in Hogwarts, -which means re-learning the wizarding education she received at the age of ten- Hermione thinks her mission will be simple enough. That is, until she meets the flirtatious Draco Malfoy. _

_Will the two secret agents be able to work together to defeat the Death Eaters, or will their battle of wits bring everyone down with them? There's a dangerous game being played, and unless these two pawns can work together to bring down the king, it'll be checkmate for all of them. _

_"Sky fall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark..."  
_-Skyfall Adele

"Nice job Hermione," said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he stared at the Death Eater dangling by his ankles from the rafters of the warehouse they were currently standing in.

Hermione gazed at her handiwork stoicly, thoroughly unpleased that the Death Eater she'd spent the better part of five years in Australia looking for had turned out to be Rabastan Lestrange.

"Hermione," Remus Lupin mused, "Why is he hanging from the rafters, wouldn't it have been easier to just put a body bind curse on him?"

She shrugged at the man who had given her the entirety of her magical education.

"I figured he deserved to be roughed up a bit," she said, "After all the trouble he put me through to hunt him down."

Lupin sighed, he knew questioning Hermione's methods was pointless. She wouldn't change them, and why should she? She was the best secret agent in the Order of the Pheonix, after all.

"What's my next mission?" she asked.

"We'll tell you back at Headquarters," Shacklebolt said. "We wouldn't want anyone to hear about your mission."

Kingsley shot a pointed look at Lestrange.

"So it's back to jolly old England, is it?" Hermione murmurred.

She spun on her heel to walk out of the warehouse, but was stopped by a remark from the still dangling Death Eater.

"You'll never defeat the Dark Lord!" Lestrange yelled, "He'll wipe the Earth clean of mudblood filth like you!"

Hermione froze, then turned slowly back to Lestrange, her face was an impeccable mask of calm.

"Think on it for a second, Lestrange." she said coolly, "Hand sanitizer kills 99% of germs. You and the rest of the Death Eaters think Voldemort kills 100% of everything, but you're wrong. Voldemort can kill everything but Harry Potter. So technically, Voldemort kills 99% of everything. Conclusion; Voldemort is a hand sanitizer. I'm pretty sure I can defeat a hand sanitizer."

"What?" the confused criminal asked.

Hermione left the building without another word, and Kingsley turned to Lupin with a strange look on his face.

"Did she just call You-Know-Who a hand sanitizer?" Kingsley asked.

Lupin nodded. "Yep, that's Hermione for you."

**...**

"Lemme get this straight," Draco Malfoy said incredulously. "You want to offer us, _Draco and Narcissa Malfoy_, the son and wife of a Death Eater, protection?"

Rufus Scrimeogor attempted to stare Draco down from the opposite side of the desk, but Draco refused to submit and and glared back at the Minister stubbornly.

In the end it was Scrimeogor who broke the eye contact first. He looked away from Draco before speaking.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry will be willing to provide both you and your mother protection, _if _you do what we need you to."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the Minister, "What could you possibly want me to do?"

The Minister slid a file across the desk to Draco, who opened it suspiciousley, and found that the entire thing was information gathered on him.

"We have a job that we need you to do," Scrimeogor admitted, "One that requires the help of a pure-blooded Slytherin, someone who knows how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named works."

"And you're choosing me because..."

The Minister sighed, "Because you seemed to be the most likeky to back out of the Death Eaters."

Draco felt as though Scrimeogor had just poured a bucket of icewater into his blood. Even though the word hadn't been said, Draco could still tell that it was running through Scrimeogor's mind.

_Coward. _

That's what he had felt like when he had run away from the mansion so he wouldn't have to kill Dumbledore.

Draco shook off his momentary break of character, and looked at Scrimeogor again.

"You're right," Draco said flatly, "I've never had any loyalty to the Death Eaters, only to my family, but that doesn't mean I'm going to risk life and limb for you."

"And how exactly," said Scrimeogor, "Do you plan on escaping the Death Eaters?"

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"If you don't the Death Eaters will kill both you and your mother."

Draco mulled the proposition over in his mind. Protection for both him and his mother from the Death Eaters, and all Draco would have to do is some job from the Ministry.

"All right," he said finally, "I'll help you, I'll become your secret agent, or whatever it is you need me to be."

**...**

"I can't believe that you're actually letting us attend an Order meeting," Ron said in disbelief.

"Well," said Tonks, "We do have a certain job that we need your help with..."

"Hold on," said Harry, "You need our help on a mission?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and violently stirred the soup on the stove. Around the kitchen table were Harry, Ron, Giny, Tonks, Lupin, Shaklebolt, Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, McGonagal and Dumbledore.

It was a few hours after midnight, Harry and Dumbledore had just apparated to the Burrow where they were greated by most of the Order of the Pheonix.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said, "A very important mission that requires help from you and Mr. and Ms. Weasley."

Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged incredulous glances, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"What kind of mission?" Ginny asked.

"All shall be revealed when our agent arrives." Dumbledore said mysteriousley.

There was a pop from outside, and everyone tensed up while they waited to see who their visitor was.

They all drew their wands, and Mad Eye advanced to the door catiousley.

"Who's there?" he barked.

"Hermione Granger," came a feminine voice from outside.

Mad Eye narrowed his non-magical eye. "What form does your patronus take on?"

"An otter."

"Correct," Mad Eye said.

"What is the first thing you warned me about during my training?"

"Don't keep your wand in your back pocket. You know Granger, quite a few wizards have lost a buttock that way."

"Correct."

"Who do you know that's lost a buttock?" Tonks asked curiousley.

"Never you mind," Moody barked, throwing the door open. "Granger," he said, "Welcome to the Burrow."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped open simoltaneously when the girl walked into the room.

Black sneakers clad dainty feet, black leather pants clung to lithe and lucid legs and perky butt. A white tank top showed off a tiny waistline, broad hips, defined abs and large chest. Her wand hung in a holder strapped to her left thigh, and a small pouch rested on her right hip. Light brown curls were pulled into a high pony tail, and intelligent hazel eyes stared out at all of them.

"Thanks Alastor," she said, causing the boy's mouth to full further open at her casual use of the ex-arour's name.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "My apparation's a little rusty, I ended up at Xenophelius Lovegood's place instead of here."

"Perfectly all right, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling over and taking Hermione's light blue travelling cloak.

"Thanks Molly," Hermione took a seat next to Tonks, who greeted her with an affectionate hug.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Hermione said, looking around the table. "But I haven't seen you three before," she added, spying Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione," Mr Weasley said, "The two redheads are my children Ron and Ginny. And this, is Harry Potter."

Harry waited for the gasping, the wide eyes, the staring at the scar, but it didn't come. Hermione just stared at him casually, the only change was that a little bit more respect came into her eyes when she heard their names.

"So," she said, "You're the three that broke into the Ministry of Magic. I heard about you from Lupin while I was in Australia, I've wanted to meet your for a while. I can allready tell we're gonna be friends."

Harry watched as Ron's cheeks flushed, Harry knew that Ron would soon be developing a little crush on Hermione.

"Enough chit chat," Moody said, "Tell the kids what their mission is so I can go home and get some sleep."

"Of course Alastor," Dumbledore nodded. "Now, the Order believes that the Death Eaters may have an insider at Hogwarts. We believe that the Death Eaters may have a plan to bring down the school, and Hermione, it will be your job to figure out what the Death Eaters are up to, and put a stop to it."

Harry Ron and Ginny looked at Dumbledore in shock, while Hermione just looked confused.

"But Dumbledore," she said, "Aren't I a little young to be teaching at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore chortled. "Hermione, you may be the brightest witch of your age, but it must be painfully obvious that you aren't being asked to teach at Hogwarts."

Harry continued to look at Hermione's face, and watched as comprehension dawned.

"Hermione," Dumbledore continued, "You will be enrolling as a student in Hogwarts."

Harry wondered if it was comical that he found Hermione's reaction rather humorous. The girl's jaw fell to the floor and she stared in shock at Dumbledore for several minutes, her brain was obviousley not processing the words that the Headmaster was saying.

"Wait," she said slowly, "You want me to enroll in a wizarding school, and re-learn everything I was taught at age ten?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry feared Hermione would faint.

"If it's to stop the Death Eaters, I'll do anything," she sighed.

"Hold on," Ron butted in, "What do you need me Harry and Ginny for?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "We'll need you Harry and your sister to support our cover story."

"Wich is?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione," Tonks said, "You've been living in Australia for the past five years as part of a magic school exchange program. You've just moved back to England, and both your parents are still in Australia. Since your parents are friends with the Weasleys, you've been staying with them all summer."

"We figured that something not too far from the truth would be best," Shacklebolt said.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "I want you to help Hermione with her mission, but remember that she is in charge, you have to do whatever she says."

The three of them nodded and Mrs. Weasley's lips unpursed ever so slightly.

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Harry, Ron and Ginny, teach Hermione everything she'll need to know about Hogwarts, I hope that you'll all become great friends!"


	2. When it Crumbles

**Sky Fall  
Chapter 2: **When it Crumbles  
**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews. Also, I am looking for someone who's willing to beta this for me. If you're interested, please let me know.**

_"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me."  
_-Hero, Ella Mae Bowen

**Agent: Hermione Jean Granger  
The Burrow, Otter St. Chatterpole, England  
11:16 pm  
Day 13 of mission  
Current status: Bored**

"So Hermione," Ginny said, sitting on the edge of Hermione's cot, "Tell me about yourself."

Hermione groaned and flopped on her back, "What do you want to know Ginny? I've been here for nearly two weeks, I'm pretty sure I've told you everything there is to tell."

Ginny thumped Hermione on the head with a pillow, "I want details! Like, if you play quidditch, or do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione decided to just get it over with and replied, "No I don't play quidditch, I can barely hold onto a broom stick. And no, I don't have a boyfriend, it's a little hard to stay in a relationship when you spend most of your time stalking a Death Eater."

Ginny shrugged, "Hey, don't judge me. I want to know everything there is to know about my new best friend!"

"Congratulations," Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know everything about me. Anything else you want to nag me about?"

Ginny pretended to think over the question, "Hmm. Well, I'd like to know what your Gringotts bank number is, your blood type, and your wand's serial code."

Hermione chuckled, "I don't think so Ginny."

**Agent: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Auror Training Room, Ministry of Magic, London England  
12:46  
Day 14 of Mission  
Current status: Exhausted**

Draco panted as he hopefully examined the bottle of water extended towards him. He licked his dry lips and took greedy sips of it, gulping it down. He barely even noticed when Rufus Scrimeogor limped over and took a seat next to him on the cool metal bench.

"Nice job, Malfoy," Scrimeogor said, flipping through the stack of papers on his clipboard approvingly. "According to John's notes, your training is almost over."

Draco nodded, and crushed the plastic bottle in his hand. "I didn't think it would be this satisfactory," he admitted, "But to be honest, I kinda like it." He lazily banished the bottle to a recycling bin with a flick of his wand.

Scrimeogor watched the bin for a moment before continuing, "I'll let you in on a secret Malfoy, I'm actually pretty impressed. You're doing good."

"Thanks," Draco said. He would never admit this, but he did actually respect the Minister to a degree. After all, Fudge never would have had the balls to take on an almost- Death Eater as a secret agent.

"How are you and your mother settling in," Scrimeogor asked conversationally.

Draco shrugged, the countryside cottage that had been provided for the Malfoys was a lot smaller than he and his mother were used to. But it was cozy, and provided every protection the Ministry offered. In short, it was their home, and Draco wasn't about to complain.

"Alright," he said, standing up, "My break is over, I need to get back to work."

Scrimeogor nodded and walked to the door of the training room. "Good luck," he said, "Remember, the first day of the term is next week, you need to be prepared."

Malfoy nodded and pulled his wand from its holster, he had a job to do.

**Agent: Hermione Jean Granger  
Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross Station, London England  
11:00 am  
Day 21 of mission  
Current Status: Sentimental**

Hermione looked out the window of the train at the family members saying farewell to their children or siblings. She turned away from the happy scene and pulled her knees up to her chest on the seat.

Hermione didn't remember her parents. She knew they were muggles, and had been killed by the Death Eaters. Their names were Jane and Robert, and she liked to think that they had been nice people.

The Death Eaters had left her alive for some reason. And when the Order of the Phoenix had found her and realized that she was a witch, the Tonks family had taken her in and raised her. After a few years, Lupin started training her as a secret agent, and taught her everything she needed to know about magic. She had been assigned her first mission; to track down Rabastan Lestrange in Australia.

Hermione supposed it was what some would call a sad story, living alone and fending for herself, but she felt no self pity, it was all she knew, and there wasn't any way to change the past.

Noticing her forlorn expression, Harry reached over and laid a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. She started and looked at him, then relaxed and smiled slightly.

"You okay?" Harry asked her, concern for his new friend brimming in his green eyes.

Hermione's heart filled with warmth directed at Harry and she was forcibly reminded of how nice and welcoming he had been to her for the past month.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly, breaking her reverie, "We're friends, right?"

She nodded and looked at him curiously. "Of course, I thought it would have become obvious after the past 21 days."

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Well I'm sorry, we haven't exactly clarified what our friendship was so I just wanted to clarify."

Hermione set her feet back down on the floor. "Clarify away," she said.

He smiled and removed his hand from her shoulder. "Okay," he said, "So-"

"Hold up," Ginny interrupted them, pulling a list from her pocket. "Harry, no offense, but you are really bad at clarifying things. I wrote this list in preparation of this moment."

Harry stared at her, dumbstruck. "A list of what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "A chart of the ranks of classifications when it comes to friendship with you."

"Ginny," Ron said, staring at the scroll of parchment incredulously, "I don't remember mum dropping you on your head as a baby, so the bars of your crib must have been lead painted."

"Shut up, this will definitely help Hermione in the long run," Ginny scoffed.

"Just let her talk," Harry whispered to Hermione. "She won't let the subject die until you do."

"I heard that," Ginny said, her eyes narrowing. "But I'll let you slide. For the moment."


End file.
